


Waiting

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Niall, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha!Harry, famous!harry, normal!louis, omega!Louis, slightTumblr!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was a simple omega who had just turned 18. For his birthday, his mother presents him with a ticket and a pass to meet the band he's been obsessing over his whole life. Why, it's One Direction of course! A band consisting of four Alphas. So, just what exactly happens when Louis meets his ultimate idol, Mr. Harry Styles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickloveshiskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/gifts).



Louis had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember. He could hardly believe he was going to actually see the band of his dreams play, let alone meet them. He could remember spending endless hours, eyes blearily reading through one after another of the stories containing the boys; along with grueling late nights reblogging picture after picture of his favorite band on Tumblr. Easy enough to say, the little omega was obsessed with the four Alpha boys that consisted of the band, One Direction. He wasn’t alone though, millions of other omegas, betas and even a few Alphas were in the same boat. So, needless to say, when his mother had handed him a ticket and meet’n’greet pass for his eighteenth birthday, he damn near about died. 

All these events lead him to where he was right now, standing in line, surrounded by thousands of other fans, standing at the entrance of the venue. His ticket was clutched tightly in one hand, while his meet’n’greet pass hung proudly around his neck. There was constant screaming, squealing and singing surrounding him. But there was a certain shift in the air when everyone was finally being let in. The screams grew louder and some fans began sniffling, on the verge of crying. Louis however, was not one of them. He remained silent, breathing heavily with a grin on his face, his tiny body being guided by the mass moving crowd, and the grip on his ticket grew even tighter if possible. 

The rest of it was all a blur. He could barely remember handing over his ticket, but soon he was off to find his seat, which just so happened to be towards the front. Louis was quick to make friends with the surrounding omegas and betas. They all danced together while the opening acts were on, just having a good time. Then the time came when the boys finally came out. A hush came over the crowd at their sudden appearance, but what seemed like milliseconds later, the entire venue was ringing with screams. Louis wasn’t one of them. He was stunned into silence, simply staring open-mouthed at his idols as the pranced across stage. His cerulean eyes zeroed in on his favorite though, the giraffe like boy that moved as awkwardly as he looked. The boy’s mane of brown curls were held slightly out of his face by an army green bandana. Yeah, the more Louis was able to see of him in person, the more he realized why this boy was his absolute favorite. Louis laughed along to everyone of his corny, stupid jokes, and shouted along to every little cheer Harry began. 

“If I’m correct Liam, I believe this is the biggest amount of omegas in the crowd that we’ve ever had.” Harry stated during one of their breaks between songs, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air. The statement caused an uproar of shrieks and screams. Liam grinned and scented the air as well.

“I believe that’s correct Harold. Too bad most of you are underage.” The alpha joked, winking out at the crowd. If possible, the screams grew even louder. 

The rest of the concert seemed to continue on in a similar fashion. All four alphas were cheeky during their little breaks, making side comments that drove the crowd wild. At one point in time, Louis was able to make eye contact with Harry. The alpha winking at the omega, who blushed and grinned wildly, causing Harry to give a little side smile. It seemed to Louis, that as soon as the concert began, it was all over; and people were beginning to pour out of the venue. After exchanging social media contacts, Louis and his new found friends all promising to stay connected, they parted ways. Louis was able to meander his way to the line for the meet’n’greet after asking a few security guards where to go. The rather small line of people were informed that the boys were cleaning up and cooling down for a few minutes before they would be out. So, in the meantime, Louis and the rest of the fans simply kept each other occupied, mingling with one another. And even though Louis was able to keep a calm facade, on the inside he was about to burst. He was minutes away from actually talking to his idols. He was going to be breathing the same air as them! Oh what has the world become to!


	2. Chapter 2

The chatter in the air was light, while soft laughter would habitually reoccur. Everyone there was slowly winding down from their hype from the concert. Any and all adrenaline was draining away, leaving it's victims soft and slightly sluggish. There were no loud noises, no screaming, just laidback conversations and fond smiles. Louis was grateful for this. After spending a few hours with his eardrums being constantly assulted by screams and loud music, it was nice to get away from it all. 

The room they were placed in wasn't all too big, but it wasn't small either. It was comfortable with a backdrop placed in the corner for pictures to be taken. The line of the fans framed the walls of the room, pressed flush against them, while there was a rope that marked off the picture area. Bottles of water were passed out to the room's occupants.

Louis made quick friends with the people around him, his friendly personality and infectious laughter drawing them in. 2 female omegas and 3 male betas stood around him, making a little group. They all raved about their favorite parts of the concert and gushed about their favorite member. It was in the middle of Louis fangirling over one of Harry's antics, that the 4 Alphas entered the room. The small group of fans gave hoots and hollars, greeting the band. The boys gave the fans a greeting smile before being whisked off to the area behind the ropes. Louis was quick to become riddled with nerves once again as the line began moving. He was meer moments away from meeting his idols and standing literally beside his biggest crush, Harry Styles. The one man he had spent hours upon hours on the computer about, reading endless fanfictions and creating gifs. What was Louis supposed to say when finally meeting him? Should he crack a joke at first or should he talk about how proud he is of their success? What if they thought he was nothing more than a strange, tiny omega? He huffed at himself, he wasn't tiny. Half the girls here were shorter than him. No, he wasn't tiny. 

Louis was broken out of his inner musings as the girl in front of him squealed and ran to the boys. It was then that he noticed that he was at the front of the line. He watched as the girl who was in front of him squealed and gushed over the boys, hanging off of Zayn's arm. Louis saw an uncomfortable look cross over the boys' faces at the girl's high pitched shrieks. He agreed with them silently. The girl's voice was quickly becoming annoying and Louis was starting to get a headache. As soon as her picture was taken, security escorted her away. Louis handed a person next to him, his phone and slowly walked towards the boys. His heart was racing and sweat was threatening to start on his forehead. His knees felt weak and his mouth felt dry. Niall was closest to him and grinned widely at nervous omega. 

"Hey babe. No need to be so shaky." Niall cooed, reaching a hand out and grabbing the omega's. His Alpha's instinct to calm the omega was natural, something that was normal anymore. Louis let out a stuttering breath and nodded, giving the blonde a small smile. The three other band mates seemed to notice the omega and smiled at him. Harry extended an arm and quickly wrapped the small omega up in his arms. Louis' head barely coming up to his shoulders. 

"Yeah, love. We're nice. Calm down, babe. Don't want you to have a heartattack now do we?" The alpha said, his deep voice rumbling through Louis as he set his head on said alpha's chest. Louis felt his pulse jump as the alpha rubbed an overly large hand down his back. Louis sucked in a breath and felt his knees go even weaker. Harry's scent was intoxicating. He smelled like sandlewood, forest musk, and just all man. Louis forced himself to take a step back, composing himself from wrapping around the alpha. 

"Such a cute tiny omega." Louis heard Liam say, brushing a finger down said omega's cheek. Louis felt himself grow agitated. He snapped his eyes over to the bulky alpha.

"Excuse you, I'm not tiny!" Louis snapped, setting his hands on his hips, glaring up at the alpha who spoke. Louis' aggrevation flared when he heard the alphas around him chuckle. 

"And we're fiesty too, my oh my." Zayn teased, grinning wolfishly at the omega. Louis just huffed and crossed his arms like a child and pouted. He heard Harry chuckle once again before he was enveloped in the alpha's long limbs. 

"Awh love. Don't take it to heart, we're only joking. C'mon, let's take your picture so you can be on your way." Harry said, smiling down at Louis. The omega just huffed and nodded, turning to face the camera with Harry's long arm around his pinched-in waist. Louis damn near slapped the smug grin off of Liam's face as he stood on his other side and slung an arm around the omega's shoulders. 

"Make sure you're smiling at the camera babe instead of trying to shoot lasers out of those pretty little eyes." Liam said offhandedly, earning himself a stomp on the foot from Louis. Who grinned at the pained sounds that left the alpha's mouth. The three other band mates were nearly in tears at the tiny omega's actions. Once the picture was said and done, Louis bid them goodbye, and was being escorted away.

"Wait!" Louis was halted by the voice of Harry. He turned and faced the towering alpha who was approaching him with a marker in hand.

"Here, write your twitter name down and I'll give you a follow, love." Harry said, handing Louis the marker. Louis began to look around for a piece of paper when Harry brandished his bare arm with a smile. Louis rolled his eyes and quickly scribbled his username down on the milky skin. Capping the marker and handing it back to Harry, said alpha looked down at the writing.

"Louis, huh? Beautiful name, love. Expect a message from me later." Harry said, with a smile curling his lips, the dimples in his cheeks prominent before he was whisked back away to his bandmates. Louis stood in a stupor as a grin formed on his lips. He stood staring at the tall alpha's form before his view was blocked by a grinning Liam who blew a kiss his way. Huffing, the omega turned around and was escorted away with his phone being handed to him. And if he spent the rest of the night clutching the phone and his Twitter app open, well, no one could blame him. But a deep set of disappointment bloomed within him as he settled down for bed and he had recieved no notification if the famous Harry Styles had even followed him. He closed his phone and curled up in bed, the covers engulfing his tiny form as he tried to shake off his disapppointment and get a decent night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments. :) Love reading them!! ^.^ if you'd like, go onto my Tumblr and send me a prompt of something you'd like me to write, any pairing you'd like. Well, hope you enjoy this new addition!

Louis was awoken to what felt like moments later by a small body hurling themselves on top of him. A pained groan slipped passed his lip as the small body landed on his stomach. 

“C’mon Louis! It’s time to get up! You promised us that you’d tell us how the concert went!” Louis’ younger sister Daisy crowed, batting gently at her brother’s cheek. Louis blearily blinked his bright blue eyes opened. He was met with the innocent sight of his sister perched atop of him, blinking down at him hopefully. He groaned playfully before wrapping her up in his arms and flipping them over, beginning to tickle her. 

“Oh, is that what you think I said?” Louis said over her pealing laughter as he tickled her, squeals and shrieks escaping her. 

“Lou! Louis! Stop!” She shouted between laughter, attempting to ward off her brother’s attacks. He didn’t however, simply continuing on, grinning and laughing as well.

“Say that I’m the best brother in the whole wide world.” He said, laughing as she squirmed around.

“Okay! You’re the best brother in the whole wide world. Now let me go, Lou!” She shrieked. Louis stopped, sitting at the end of the bed, laughing as his red faced sister ran out of his room, continuing to giggle. 

“Louis! Breakfast is ready, love!” Louis heard him mother shout. Sighing he stood up and stretched before grabbing his phone and checking for any notifications. Finding none, he sighed sadly, setting the device on his bed before meandering down to the kitchen. 

The morning was the same as any other. Louis helped his mother serve his younger sisters. As he was eating he enthralled them with the tales of the concert. Giving every detail to the girls, excluding the conversation he had with a Mr. Styles about Twitter. The girls hung on every word that came out of his mouth, and were sad when the story was over. 

“Mummy! I want to go!” Phoebe said, looking pleadingly over at her mother. Jay simply smiled.

“We’ll see, love. You have an awfully long time before your 18th birthday.” Jay said, kissing her daughter’s forehead and that was the end of that. 

The girls had quickly dispersed and headed off to do their own things about the house. While Louis had joined his mother in the kitchen to help her clean up. As she washed the dishes, he dried them. An unconscious sigh escaped his lips as his mind wandered.

“Something’s been eating at you, love. Penny for your thoughts?” Jay offered, glancing over at her omega son. He sighed once again and bit his lip before spilling to her. He told her about what happened at the Meet’n’greet, everything that had happened. 

“Well, love. It hasn’t even been a full 24 hours. Have a little faith, why don’t you.” She said softly, gently elbowing her son. Louis cracked a small smile, shrugging before nodding. 

“I’m gonna go do some laundry. You know where to find me if you need me.” She said, pressing a kiss to his forehead before walking off. Louis smiled at her before walking up to his room. He flopped down onto his bed, face buried in the pillows. A soft buzzing made him grab his phone. Opening it, he felt a ball form in the pit of his stomach as he saw the little twitter notification in the notification bar on his phone. Clicking on the icon, his DMs were opened and he gave a little squeak at the newest message.

@Harry_Styles: Hey love, sorry for not getting back at you till now. How’s your morning?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for such the late update, but it's been pretty hectic here with Christmas and all that jazz. Might I add that I got Bioshock 2 and Infinite......I'm slightly ashamed to say that it took me only 4 days to complete them....Whoops!! ^.^ Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) And if you have anything you'd like me to write, talk to me either on here, or on Tumblr. I have the same URL there. Thanks lovelies!!!

Louis’ bedroom door was flung open by Jay from hearing shrieks and squeals all the way down in the laundry room. The frantic mother barged into the room, eyes wide and slightly out of breath from the run up the stairs.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jay asked, looking around the room for a problem. Finding none she simply looked at her tiny son who seemed to be vibrating.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothings wrong. In fact, everything’s perfect.” Louis assured, smile stretching his cheeks. When he elaborated no more, Jay raised an eyebrow and began to back out of the room.

“Alright, love. Whatever you say.” She said, slowly closing his door and walking away. Inside the room, Louis flopped down onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow where he emitted a soft scream, kicking his feet violently on the bed. A sudden thought made his freeze.

“I have to message him back!” Louis exclaimed to no one, scrambling for his phone. Pressing it on, he quickly opened the app to reply. His fingers hovered above the keypad, not knowing what to put. His mind raced for a reply and slowly he gathered one together.

‘It’s fine. And my morning went pretty good. How about yours?’ Louis was slightly shaking as he hit the blue send button. After a few minutes of just staring at the bright screen, he forced himself to lock his phone and set it down. He closed his eyes, not even attempting to try and fall asleep due to the excitement that still coursed through him. Hearing his phone buzz moments later caused his eyes to spring open and his hand to desperately grasp the object. He quickly opened the message and felt content at seeing Harry’s reply.

‘That’s good. Mine’s been busy. Getting ready for the show tonight.’ Louis smiled as he typed a reply and sent it. The rest of his day was spent as such. As his mother passed by her son’s room, she could hear his soft giggles occasionally as the day passed by. 

Louis and Harry’s messages were filled with playful banter along with information about themselves as they got to know the other. By the afternoon, Harry had asked Louis for his number and now the both were texting rather than messaging over Twitter. In Louis’ eyes this was a big step and he felt slightly honored about Harry trusting him with the alpha’s number. It was in the evening, about an hour before Harry had to go on stage, did Louis get a heart stopping message.

Harry: So, how about we go to Starbucks or something after my show? As much as I love texting you, talking face to face is a lot nicer.

Louis supposed others may not have had the same reaction as him, but damn it, his idol had just asked him out! Well, maybe not out out, but it still counted as something! So, when he let out a girlish scream and his mother once again ran in to see what the problem was, no one could blame him. He almost forgot to reply but managed to type out a quick yes and Harry said he’d call later with more details. So, Louis finally explained everything to his mother, who grinned at her omega son. 

“Well, love, have fun tonight.” She simply said, before going back to cooking their supper. He felt like he was on cloud 9 as he bounced back up to his room. He fell back onto his bed, arms and legs spread, gazing up at the ceiling. A fleeting thought brought him back down to earth.

“What am I gonna wear?!” He shrieked, rushing over to his wardrobe. 

By the time his mother called him down for supper, his entire room was a mess, with random articles of clothing scattered all over the room; but neatly laid on his bed was an outfit he deemed presentable. A pair of dark, washed out, skinny jeans and a white shirt that had a few black stripes. He trotted down the steps, feeling light as air. As he approached his family, who were sitting at the table, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek, before picking his plate up and filling it, all the while humming. 

“Mum! Louis’ acting weird!” Lottie drawled, staring at her brother. Louis glared at her playfully.

“Am not!” He protested childishly, crinkling his nose.

“That, is because he has a date tonight, love.” Jay explained, ignoring her son’s previous protest. The omega let out a groan and sank down into his seat, sticking his tongue out at Lottie as all the younger girls began to squeal.

“Who is it?!” Fizzy exclaimed, eyes twinkling with interest. 

“No one you need to worry your pretty little head about.” Louis explained, continuing on with his dinner, ignoring the girls’ protests. After helping his mother clean up, he went into the living room and began watching some mind-numbing television; not that he paid much attention to the t.v., his mind more focused on his plans for later. He didn’t realize how fast the time went by, until his mother walked over to him.

“I’m gonna go to bed, babe. You call me if anything is wrong, alright? I don’t care what time it is.” She warned, giving him a stern look. He nods frantically.

“I know, mum. Night.” He said as she kissed his forehead and began walking towards the stairs.

“Night, sweetie. Love you.” She says quietly, walking away.

“Love you too.” He calls after her, focusing back on the television after glancing down at his phone. A few moments later, he began to realize how strange the house was at this time of night. It was dark outside as it was inside, the only light coming from the television. The house was unnaturally quiet as well, rather than being filled with the his sisters’ loud boisterous laughter; the only sound coming from the television as well. As he let his thoughts wander, he felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep. Jerking his eyes open, he sat up straighter on the couch, refusing to let sleep come to him. He needed to be awake so he could talk to Harry before their date. No matter how hard he fought it, he unconsciously slumped back down into the couch, and his eyes slowly drifted shut, as his phone was curled tightly in his hands. And just like that, he felt himself unwillingly drift off into sweet unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp!* Will there or won't there be a date?! Next update you'll find out. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! ^.^ So, I wasn't really planning on ending the chapter this way but it did and I think it ended quite well, so..... ;) Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

The constant buzzing noise and feeling that was on his chest, caused Louis to blearily open up his eyes. Taking note that he was for some reason in the dark living room, he realized that it was his phone that was buzzing. His hands fumbled for his phone as he clicked answer for the incoming call.

“Hello?” His voice was gravelly and masked by sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, he barely had the power to keep them open. All he wanted to do was hang up the phone and go back to sleep. Damn whoever was keeping him apart from sweet unconsciousness. 

“Louis? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for a half an hour! Are we still meeting up?” Louis’ sleep fogged mind cleared instantly at the sound of Harry’s raspy voice.

“Shit! Yea! Where? I’ll be there in a minute!” Louis exclaimed, running towards the door and slipping on his vans, barely remembering to grab the car keys before running out the door to the car. 

“I mean, we don’t have to tonight. We can reschedule for some other day, I just wanted to see you as soon as I could.” Harry admitted in a soft voice. Louis felt his cheeks heat up slightly at Harry’s little confession.

“It’s fine. I’m already in the car. Where do you wanna meet at?” Louis asked, the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder and he started the car.

“Um...how about the coffee shop near the town square, by the pizza place? I’m almost there. I’ll get us a table.” Harry offered.

“Yea, that’s fine. I’ll be there in like, ten minutes.” Louis said, backing out onto the road, quickly speeding down it once in drive. 

“Alright, see you in a bit.” Harry said, hanging up after Louis said goodbye. Louis put his phone in the cup holder and absentmindedly hummed along to the radio. At a red light, he ended up looking down at his legs, only now realizing that he was not in the clothes he had laid out on his bed. Instead, he was wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants, that seemed to dwarf him, along with a tight, navy blue, tee shirt. Groaning at his complete failure at attempting to look presentable, he chanced a cautious glance at the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of his bed head. How does that happen?! He wasn’t even laying down! Louis let out another groan, this one more desperate, as he reached behind his seat and blindly fumbled for his beanie. He knew he left it somewhere in the car. He spent a whole five minutes looking for it, with no luck. Finally pulling into the cozy little cafe, he parked and climbed up on his seat, turning around to be able to actually look in the back. He finally spotted the dark material wedged between the back passenger door and seat. He let out a sound of triumph as he grasped the article of clothing and pulled it over his uncooperative hair. Giving himself one last check in the mirror, he begrudgingly deemed himself presentable and climbed out of the car. Walking into the little cafe, he was hit with a wave of heat, which was pleasant considering the dropping temperature outside; he had failed to notice in his mad dash to get here. Craning his neck to look around the room, he found a lanky figure slumped in the corner table. Quickly approaching the table, Harry looked up as soon as his shadow hit the table. 

“Louis! You made it!” Harry exclaimed rather loudly. Louis cringed inwardly at the alpha’s loud voice. Taking a closer look, he noticed Harry’s dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. Louis concluded the alpha was running on an adrenaline high, even after more than an hour of his show being over.

“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Louis scoffed playfully, sliding into the chair across from Harry. The omega watched as the alpha kept involuntarily twitching and fidgeting in his seat. 

“How was the show?” Louis asked after a few moments of silence. Harry visibly lightened at the mention of his work.

“Amazing! The crowd was extremely loud. Music was amazing. Singing wasn’t all too shabby either, if I do say so myself.” Harry joked lamely, winking exaggeratedly. Louis couldn’t help but chuckle and roll his eyes. 

“Nothing like self promotion.” Louis mocked, raising an eyebrow. Harry just shrugged his shoulders innocently. At that moment, a waitress came over and took their order. Louis ended up getting nothing but a coffee, while Harry damn near ordered a three course meal. Louis’ eyebrows raised in shock at the alpha, who shrugged once again.

“What? I’m starving after a show.” Harry defended himself. Louis chuckled and shook his head.

“I can see that.” Louis said, causing Harry to pout childishly.

“Don’t make fun of me!” Harry whined, causing Louis to laugh.

“I’m not making fun of you Harry. Simply taking note of your scarily, monsterous appetite.” Louis said shortly, with a grin beginning to curl his lips. Harry let out a booming laugh, his dimples standing out proudly.

“Sure, love, Whatever you say.” Harry said, winking with a smile. 

The rest of their meeting was spent in a similar manner, mindless banner with some important facts slipping through. Louis managed not to fangirl once, but did end up loosing his breath when he took note of how gorgeous Harry looked when he was pleased. His emerald eyes shimmered brightly, one of his dimples broadcasted as a side smile formed on his lips, and the rest of his features seemed to soften immensely. Louis felt himself melt a little as well as squirm just a bit. And the best part was, was that the look appeared more than once that night. One instance for example was when Louis just so happened to be picking on one of Harry’s lame jokes. Harry retaliated by mentioning Louis’ favorite person in the world......Liam.... Instantly Louis felt a burst of annoyance flare inside of him, as well as an instantaneous grimace form on his face. 

“What have you got against poor Liam? He seemed quite taken by you after the meet n greet. He mentioned you more than once.” Harry teased, a mischievous look taking over his previously pouting lips. Louis nearly growled at the question.

“He was a dick to me!” Louis protested, sounding like a child. Harry snickered and shook his head, that fond look softening his features. 

“You just have to understand Liam’s way of making friends.” Harry offered, smiling slightly at Louis’ obvious frustration; the smile deepening when a look of disbelief colored Louis’ face. 

“His way of making friends?! What?! Well, frankly, he sucks at it and will not be making any friends like that! Tell him he needs to change his tactics and then he might make one or two.” Louis huffed indignantly, crossing his arms and slumping in his seat. Harry’s response was a belly laugh that came from deep within. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he found amusement in Louis’ bluntness and anger. Louis only huffed again as Harry continued laughing, but now, a smile was fighting to show on his pouting lips. 

“Um...sirs, the store is closing now.” A timid voice broke them out of their little bubble they had created. Looking around they noticed that they were the only customers that were left. They nodded to the waitress and started to leave, having already paid for the bill. Which was a story all of it’s own. To shorten it, there was a fight over who would pay; Naturally Harry won and Louis sulked in his seat. Harry proceeded to walk Louis out to his car, his hands stuffed down in his jacket pockets. Louis leaned his hip against his car door, playing with keys as their night came to an end. At this moment, the cold finally hit Louis and he shivered violently as a gust of frigid wind hit him. Almost immediately Harry began to shuck off his jacket and quickly wrapped it around Louis, despite the omega’s protests. 

“But, what about you?” Louis asked, after giving in to the warm jacket being placed around his cold body. Harry shrugged, giving his side smile.

“My car warms up fast.” Harry said, fully pulling his jacket around Louis’ torso, his hands still grasping opening, smoothing it down before slowly tugging Louis closer to him, staring down into the omega’s bright cerulean eyes. 

“I had a wonderful time tonight, despite nearly sleeping through it.” Louis whispered, staring up at the alpha’s shining emeralds. 

“I did too.” Harry whispered, his eyes darting down to Louis’ plump lips. Louis involuntarily parted his lips and let out a shaky breath before unconsciously running his tongue over his lips. It felt like an eternity but was really only seconds as Harry slowly leaned down. Louis quickly popped up on his tiptoes and pressed their lips together. Harry’s hands immediately found their way to cupping Louis’ jaw as their soft lips molded to one another. Louis’ tiny hands were splayed across Harry’s broad chest, gently clenching Harry’s shirt between his fingers. The kiss was more than Louis could have every expected. It was not rushed or desperate; instead it was slow and overbearingly sweet that Louis felt like he was getting a cavity. They both pulled away and had matching blushing cheeks and soft smiles on their lips. 

“We’ll be doing this again.” Harry stated firmly, and Louis nodded frantically, not caring whether Harry meant kissing or meeting up again, either way he’d be happy.

“Drive safe, love. Text me when you get home.” Harry said, leaning down and placing a soft peck to the omega’s parted lips.

“Okay, you too. Bye.” Louis said once Harry stepped away before opening the car door for the omega, who slowly slid in. Harry closed the door and immediately Louis started the car and rolled down the window. 

“See you soon, yeah?” Louis confirmed, looking up at the alpha. Harry smiled before leaning down into the car and pressed a kiss onto the omega’s pale cheek which quickly reddened, much to Harry’s pleasure. 

“Of course.” Harry reassured, stepping away from the car and nodding in goodbye before Louis finally backed up and began to drive away. Once the car was out of sight, Harry slowly got into his car, a stupid smile lighting up his face as it finally sunk in that he kissed Louis. He leaned his head back against the head rest and sighed in content before starting the car, already starting to feel excited for their next date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of mom and son bonding. :) Wanted to upload tonight cause tomorrow's my birthday! Whoo! Will probably upload again tomorrow!

The next two weeks were filled with long calls and texts between the two boys, whether the conversations be filled with Harry’s lame jokes or Louis’ sharp comments, they spent every moment they could talking to one another; Which wasn’t as much as Louis hoped. Harry was still incredibly busy with his schedule and all. But, he managed to balance practices, concerts, recording and still talking to Louis, quite well. He was lucky, considering those two weeks were still when he was in Louis’ home town; and then with a little bit of convincing on his part, he was able to persuade his management for a 3 week break, still staying in the town. Needless to say when he told Louis this, he had to hold his cell phone 3 feet away from his ear, nearly going deaf as the omega shrieked. They quickly made plans to get together on the first day of Harry’s break. Louis had no idea what they were doing but Harry told him to clear his entire schedule for the day. Louis was none the happier to oblige.

Jay couldn’t help but smile as she watched her son damn near float from room to room, a dreamy smile fixed on his face. It had gotten a bit better since he came home the night of his date. The boy was stuck on cloud 9 for the rest of the day, his eyes unfocused, a permanent blush on his cheeks as he kept unconsciously touching his bottom lip with the tips of his fingers. 

“Lovey! Could you come here and help me put the dishes away please?” She requested for her daydreaming son.

“Sure thing, mum.” He said, breaking himself from his thoughts of Harry and going to help his mother. As he stepped in the kitchen, he noticed how she followed his movements with a soft smile gracing her lips. It had been a while since he saw that look on her face; like everything was right with the world, considering she was a single mother with 5 kids. However, she managed to work and spend time with each of her kids individually.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow as her smile widened.

“What? I can’t look at my handsome son?” She teased, her hands going to her hips. Louis chuckled.

“Not what I meant, mum.” He said, beginning to put the dried dishes away. His mother didn’t respond for a few moments. He looked up at her and noticed the serious face she wore. 

“Mum?” He asked, walking towards her. 

“This Harry boy, you really like him, don’t you.” She stated more than asked, her eyes searching Louis’. The omega boy blushed slightly and looked down at his feet, noticing there was a hole in one of the toes of his socks.

“I really do, mum. He....he’s....he’s wonderful.” Louis attempted to explain but couldn’t find the right words. An unconscious smile tugged at his lips. Jay noticed this and set her hand on her son’s shoulder. 

“And he’s an alpha?” She asked cautiously, her lips tightening as he nodded. Louis’ head shot up as he nodded, beginning to frantically talk.

“He is mum. But he’s not like the others! He’s not cocky or anything. He’s so nice to me and so sweet. And he just doesn’t act like an alpha! If I didn’t know better, then I’d think he was a beta or an omega. Mum, I swear!” He said frantically, his words stumbling over one another as he felt panic begin to rise in him. Fearing that his mother wouldn’t want him to see Harry anymore; and then would feel worse as he’d have to go against his mother’s wishes. He just couldn’t not see Harry anymore. The alpha was addictive and Louis was helpless to his charm. 

Jay felt herself relax as Louis stumbled out his explanation. She could see the truth in his eyes, as well as the pleading and fear. She had to remind herself that Louis wasn’t a baby anymore. He could take care of himself. And he just so happened to find a not so alpha, alpha. She was filled with a rush of emotions, sadness that her baby wasn’t a baby anymore; loss, her son was growing up and would soon be ready to start a life of his own; happiness for her son as he was completely smitten with this Harry he seemed so enthralled about; and finally, love, this was her baby omega son who she had raised from infancy and he was off finding his way in the world. 

“Shush, love. I believe you. Calm down.” She said with a chuckle, pulling her son into her arms, resting her head on top of his as he clung to her. She rubbed her hands up and down his back. “You’re growing up so fast, lovey.” She mumbled, feeling tears beginning to well in her eyes. 

“Not too fast, mum.” Louis chuckled, snuggling into his mother. He heard her give a watery chuckle, causing him to pull away slightly to look up at her face, noticing the tears in her eyes. “Oh Mummy! Don’t cry!” He exclaimed, wrapping her up in another hug.

“I can’t help it, baby. You’re just growing up and soon enough you’re going to be leaving me and heading off into the world on your own.” She choked out, the tears finally falling down her cheeks. Louis felt tears build in his own eyes at his mother’s voice, squeezing her tighter to him.

“I know, mum. But that doesn’t mean I’m never gonna come back and see you! You’re my mother!” Louis exclaimed, rubbing her back. She let out another watery chuckle. They stood in silence for a few minutes, simply embracing each other.

“I love you, baby.” Jay whispered, hugging her small son tighter to her body. 

“I love you too, mum.” Louis said softly, tightening his arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a little rant for a moment.....I'm just gonna say, yesterday sucked! My boyfriend of 2 years, decided that he'd much rather go hang out with his friends rather than do anything with his girlfriend who he hasn't seen for about 2 weeks. I didn't even get a phone call or anything, just a text. Then on top of that, he left tonight to go on a little road trip with said friends.....I don't even....(sigh) whatever. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried to convey how nervous Louis was. Haha. :) Thank you for reading. Enjoy! <3

It was a few days after him and his mom’s heart to heart, when Harry called him up and told him to get ready, he was going to pick him up in a little bit. After telling Harry his address he quickly got dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a black t-shirt. He bounded down the stairs to his mother, who was sitting on the couch with the twins, braiding one of the girls’ hair. 

“Going somewhere, love?” Jay asked, glancing up at her son, who was running a hand through his hair.

“Harry’s on his way to come pick me up.” Louis said, looking at the television, attempting to distract himself from his buzzing nerves. 

“Oh yeah? Where are you guys going?” Jay asked, her curiosity peaking. Only to frown as her son shrugged. 

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me.” Louis said, watching as his mother’s eyebrows rose. She hummed lightly before turning back to the television. 

“Well, make sure you invite him in when he gets here, I’d very much like to meet the boy that has my son such a nervous wreck.” Jay said lightly, smiling over to the omega. Louis chuckled lightly, forcing himself to sit in a nearby chair, his leg beginning to bounce unconsciously. “Love, if you bounce that leg anymore, it’s gonna fall off!” Jay exclaimed after a moment of her son’s frantic bouncing. Louis looked over at her after forcing himself to stop, smiling over at her. Just as he was about to reply, their doorbell rang, causing Louis to jump up out of his seat. He heard his mother chuckle and mumble something about him being too ‘anxious.’ He simply ignored her and opened up the door, feeling himself relax as soon as his eyes connected with the alpha’s emeralds. After a few moments his gaze traveled down the tall man’s body, taking in what was covering his frame. A pair of ripped up black skinny jeans that seemed painted on and a baggy t-shirt. 

“Hello, Louis.” Harry practically purred the boy’s name, causing the omega to shiver in delight. 

“Hey, Harry.” Louis gave a small smile up at the alpha. Harry grinned down at the smaller boy.

“You ready to go?” Harry asked, his intense gaze running up and down Louis’ body, causing another shiver to run down the omega’s spine. 

“Actually, do you wanna come in for a bit? Mum would like to meet you.” Louis said, nodding his head back towards the direction of the living room.

“I’d love to.” Harry assured, stepping in the door. Just as Louis was beginning to shut the door behind Harry, he felt large hands settle on his hips. He glanced up into the alpha’s eyes. Harry quickly bent down and covered Louis’ soft lips with his own. Louis’ automatic response was to set his hands on Harry’s chest, gripping the fabric there. Just before Louis could really get into the addicting kiss, Harry pulled away, setting his forehead on his own. “I missed you.” Harry stated simply, leaning back and pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead before stepping back altogether. Louis was speechless after being caught off guard by Harry’s sweet kiss. Clearing his throat, Louis shot a weak smile up to Harry.

“Yeah, me too.” Louis replied, nodding his head along absently. Moments later he shook himself from his slight stupor and lead Harry into the living room. Just as he was beginning to walking towards the room, Harry’s large hand grasped his own, letting the omega tug him along. As they approached the living room, Louis felt the forgotten nerves, twist and curl in his stomach; even as he held Harry’s hand. Thoughts were racing through his head. Would his Mum like Harry? Would she approve of them being together? Would Harry like his Mum? It’d be quite difficult if he didn’t. Oh God, what if she said that he couldn’t see Harry anymore? Louis couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing Harry again, yet he couldn’t stand to even think of his mother being disappointed in him. 

Louis glanced up at Harry as they walked towards the living room, the alpha didn’t seem nervous or anxious at all. The brute even seemed to be quite content! Louis huffed in aggravation. Their entire relationship was on the line right now! And the alpha didn’t seem to have a care in the world! How is that even possible?! As Louis’ thoughts continued to spiral out of control, his heart beat grew quicker, as did his breathing. When they finally entered into the living room, Louis was practically panting, his face flush a bright pink and his heart was thundering in his chest. His mother casted him a worried look. Brushing her look off, he simply stood next to Harry, holding onto his hand like it was his lifeline. 

“Mum, I’d like for you to meet Harry. Harry, this is my mum.” Louis said in practically a whisper, feeling himself grow pale as his mother gave the man standing next to him. She stood up and walked over to them. Her face was expressionless, giving away nothing. Louis just wanted to a pit to open up in the floor and swallow him whole, just to avoid everything. 

Louis watched as Harry extended his free hand towards his mother, giving her an easy smile, one of his dimples starting to form. 

“Hello, ma’am. It’s nice to finally meet the wonderful woman who brought Louis into my world.” Harry stated, his words were fluent and strong, not wavering in the slightest. Not one inch of him showed nervousness, much unlike the omega who was near shaking with nerves. Louis was as his mother extended her hand, Harry’s engulfing her own, as they exchanged a firm handshake. Still, his mother showed nothing. And Louis waited intently for the words that were about to come out of her mouth. This, is what was going to either make or break his and Harry’s newfound relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatt?? 2 chapters in one night?! What is this?! Haha. :)

A handshake and a few words from Harry was all it took. That was all it took for his mother to nearly fall in love with the alpha. Louis felt like someone had punched his gut and stole all of his air when his mother looked at him and gave him a wink. She knew! She knew that he was a nervous wreck and hadn’t even attempted to cut him some slack! Louis huffed and continued to pout by Harry’s side. Said alpha simply smiled down at him and squeezed his hand before going back to charming his mother. 

A half an hour later, an entire half an hour! Jay was in the doorway waving them off as Harry drove away with Louis in the car. 

“Well, your mother is quite charming.” Harry stated as he drove down the road, casting Louis a glance out of the corner of his eye. Louis snorted, his nose crinkling up as he did so. 

“If I’m right, you were the one doing most of the charming, Mr. Styles.” Louis quipped back, looking over at the alpha. Harry’s eyebrow rose as he hummed, not denying Louis’ statement. Their ride continued in silence for the next few minutes before Harry broke it.

“You seemed quite nervous back there, love.” Harry said, a smile fighting its way onto his lips. Louis huffed once again; wow, he was doing that a lot for some reason. 

“Of course I was! You were meeting my mother! Who wouldn’t be?” Louis exclaimed, before turning to glare at the alpha. “Wait, you weren’t nervous at all! How weren’t you nervous?!” Louis’ voice was shrill as he demanded an answer. Harry’s fight against his smile was lost as a grin fixed its way on his lips, a chuckle forming in his chest. 

“Guess I just wasn’t, love.” Harry replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Louis rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat, his arms crossed and was grumbling childishly. Harry let Louis pout in silence as he continued driving; smiling whenever he looked over at the pouting omega. Soon enough, Louis’ attention was found elsewhere as his mind wondered.

“Haz, you never told me where we were going today.” Louis stated, looking at Harry curiously, the unstated question hanging in clear air. Harry hummed and nodded his head.

“You’re right. I never did.” Harry said, but didn’t elaborate, a smirk curling his lips as he saw Louis roll his eyes.

“Yes, well, thank you for the information, Mr. Smartass. Can you tell me where you’re taking me?” Louis said, raising his eyebrow as he looked at Harry, who suddenly seemed to get twitchy. 

“Well, we’re going to stop and get some ice cream.” Harry’s deep voice slowly said as he fidgeted in his seat slightly. Louis nodded his head but caught onto to how Harry ended his statement. There was more he wasn’t telling him.

“Okay, ice cream and then what?” Louis pestered, inquiring further for his answer. Louis watched as Harry bit his bottom lip.

“Then we’re going to head back to my apartment and.....” The rest of the sentence was mumbled and slurred together and Louis couldn’t understand what he said. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“We’re going back to your apartment and doing what?” Louis asked, confusion clear in his voice. Harry released a deep sigh as he mumbled out more clearly. 

“We’re going back to my apartment and you’re going to formally meet the boys.” Harry said, his grip on the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. Louis took a few moments to process that information before he finally responded.

“Oh......OHhhh...” Louis said, looking out the window as his thoughts began to wonder. “Is Liam going to be there?” He asked with with sniff, his nose turned into the air. Harry glanced at him again, feeling amusement begin to build in his chest at Louis’ reaction to one of his mates. 

“Yes, love. He really wants to meet you, along with the rest of the boys.” Harry said, watching as Louis scoffed. 

“Absolutely not. I’m not going if he’s going to be there.” Louis said with finality, crossing his arms firmly, nose still turned up in the air. 

“Awh, love. C’mon. He promised to be on his best behavior. That and me and one of the guys while handle it if he gets ignorant or anything.” Harry promised, watching as Louis’ resolve flickered a bit. “Please, baby, for me? I really want you to meet them.” Harry pleaded, watching as the omega’s resolve completely melted and he nodded.

“Fine. But as soon as he makes me mad, I’m leaving.” Louis stated firmly, knowing full well that he wouldn’t leave unless Harry was with him. And if he took into account by how Harry was chuckling now, he wouldn’t be leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn. ;) Gonna have a lot of fun writing the next chapter. All I'm gonna say now, is that buttons shall be pushed!!!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Stopping for ice cream was good. Louis felt some of his anxiety melt away. Now that he thinks about it, he’s probably gonna have to go get anxiety medicine if he kept feeling this way. Anyways, he was able to temporarily forget about his upcoming meeting as Harry succeeded in taking up Louis’ every thought as they ate. Louis listened intently as Harry enthralled him with stories of things all over the world. The sparkle in those emerald eyes seemed to shine that much brighter as he shared stories with Louis, and the omega was simple enraptured. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel like this was right. There were no other words for what he was feeling honestly; just that it felt so right to be sitting there with Louis, who listened intently despite Harry’s slow way of talking and how long it took him to get to the point, Louis still sat there, his whole focus on the alpha. And Harry was hit with the sense of how perfect this all felt. How abso-fucking-lutely right this felt. He wanted to be able to share every story he could with Louis, the ones that already had happened and the many more to come. He wanted to be able to get lost in those mesmerizing blue eyes of his, every day. He wanted to be able to hold Louis every chance he got. He wanted so many things, but most of all, he wanted Louis to be his; be his omega. And Harry didn’t care how long it would take, he would wait forever if that’s how long it would take for Louis to be his omega. Damn whoever thought it was too soon for him to be feeling the way he did. He could tell when a good thing came along, and he was quick to catch it. 

Louis once again felt nerves pinch in his stomach once they got back in the car, realizing now was the time he would be meeting some people who were very big parts in Harry’s life. Not at one point did he even think about, that he was going to be meeting and spending time with One Direction, biggest boyband in the world. No, the only thought was that he was meeting Harry’s best friends, brothers even, and these boys had a very big influence on Harry’s life. It was just like Harry meeting his mum all over again, except this time, HE was the one who had to do the charming. Which he was worried about. Harry was the charmer while Louis was the sarcastic little shit. Everyone knew that, so needless to say, Louis was a nervous wreck once they finally stopped in front of the hotel. Louis took a shuddering breath as he gazed up at the enormous structure. He then felt a giant hand engulf his own, looking over at Harry who gave him a soft smile, Louis gave him back a shaky smile. Harry then exited the car, rushing around to open Louis’. He held a hand out to help Louis out of the car, onto shaky legs. 

“You alright, love?” Harry asked in concern as he noticed Louis state, his hand tightening around the smaller one when he nodded faintly. Harry tugged Louis closer to him, setting his other hand on Louis’ hip. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, sweetheart. All the boys are gonna do, is ask a few questions, gorge themselves on room service and probably fall asleep within the first 30 minutes that we’re there. Calm down.” Harry released Louis’ hand, instead reaching up to gently stroke Louis’ soft cheek with his thumb. 

Louis felt himself unconsciously relax at Harry’s soft command. He leaned into Harry’s gentle touch. He peeked up at Harry through his eyelashes, noticing the intense look on the alpha’s face. Harry then swooped down and caught Louis’ lips in a kiss. There was nothing searing, or rushed about this kiss. No, this kiss was filled reassurement and passion that it warmed Louis all the way to his core and made his toes curl. For a moment he thought he was gonna pull a Princess Diaries’ move and pop his foot up, but he didn’t. Everything just felt so perfect that it shook Louis deeply. He remembered everything he read about when someone met ‘the one.’ And honestly, none of that could ever compare to how this felt right now. He doesn’t even think he could ever describe this feeling to anyone else. All he could think of was just how perfectly right this was; and he never wanted it to end.

Too soon Harry pulled away, causing Louis to whine in protest, leaning forward. Harry simply chuckled, pressing a kiss to the omega’s forehead.

“C’mon, love. Let’s head up.” Harry said, grabbing Louis’ hand and beginning to drag him into the hotel. Louis said nothing, letting himself be lead as his mind was still slightly clouded from Harry’s enrapturing kiss. It seemed like seconds later, they were outside a door on some floor, the voices inside shouting loudly, along with raucous laughter. Louis felt his hands start to shake with nerves. Harry glanced down at him.

“It’ll be fine, love. I promise.” He stated softy, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead once again. Louis took a deep breath, nodding reluctantly, watching as Harry took his card out of his wallet and slid it into the door. The soft beep was loud in the silent hallway, as was the click as Harry turned the handle. The once loud voices in the room were quiet as the door slowly opened. Once the door was fully opened, the only noise that could be heard was Louis’ heavy breathing and, he could swear, his pounding heart.


End file.
